Nouvelles recrues
by Chomesuke-chan
Summary: Cette histoire se passe deux avant les première aventures de Naruto. Deux jeunes filles, l'une pratiquant une étrange religion et l'autre se battant avec deux katanas géants, font la rencontre de l'organisation akatsuki...


Deux hommes se disputaient en marchant dans la forêt jouxtant le village caché de la Pluie. Ils portaient tous deux de longues capes noires avec des nuages rouges dessinés dessus. L'akatsuki. De l'un, on ne distinguait que les yeux d'une étrange couleur, de l'autre, on voyait le visage et le haut du torse avec une faux rouge à trois lames dans le dos.

-Idiot que tu es !

-J'suis pas idiot ! Tu veux que je te tues ?!

-Tu n'arriverais même pas à me toucher !

-Je te jure qu'un jour, je te tuerai Kakuzu !

-C'est ça Hidan… Cesse de rêver !

Leur dispute stoppa lorsqu'ils virent qu'une grande quantité de sang était étalée par terre.

-Pistons les traces. Notre cible ne doit plus être très loin.

Leur cible en question, c'était une jeune fille du village caché d'Ame, qui avait un sale caractère et qui soi-disant, s'appelait Akasuki. En outre, d'après les informations que leur avait données un autre membre de l'organisation, elle pratiquait une étrange religion et s'habillait tout de noir. Ils suivirent donc les traînées de sang avant de déboucher dans une petite clairière. Ils se figèrent quelques secondes afin d'analyser la situation. Au centre de ladite clairière, un homme était allongé au sol et avait un pieu planté dans le cœur, baignant dans une marre de sang. Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille était également empalée de la même façon. Elle tenait l'arme de la main gauche et un collier dans la main droite. Apparemment, elle n'était pas morte puisqu'elle récitait une prière en chuchotant. En s'approchant, les deux tueurs virent que la demoiselle était au centre d'une figure peinte avec du sang et qui n'était pas inconnu à Hidan.

-Regarde-moi ça Kakuzu ! Une fervente admiratrice du dieu Jashin !

-On dirait bien… Répliqua ce dernier en plissant les yeux.

-Fermez la vous deux !

C'était la jeune fille. Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux et les fixait avec un air hargneux.

-J'aimerais terminer tranquillement, si c'est possible !

Amusés, les deux tueurs partirent s'asseoir plus loin, tout en regardant la fille finir son incantation. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, celle-ci s'arracha le pieu du cœur, laissant couler un flot de sang. Elle se leva promptement, un sourire satisfait sur le visage tout en admirant son oeuvre. Voyant qu'elle avait fini, Hidan se leva et marcha droit sur elle.

-On l'a enfin trouvée, Kakuzu ! Ravie de te rencontrer! Lança t-il à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui tournait le dos tandis qu'elle ramassait ses affaires.

-Arrêtes de me fixer ou je te botte le cul ! Répliqua t-elle froidement.

-Charmant…

Mais Hidan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était de taille moyenne, sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux châtains qui ondulaient le long de son dos étaient retenus par un bandeau ninja du village de la pluie. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour le toiser, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux noisette. Tous ses vêtements étaient de couleur noire.

La jeune fille serrait les poings, prête à les balancer dans la figure de l'intrus, lorsque Kakuzu apparut derrière elle. Il essaya de la frapper et elle ne fit rien pour éviter. Le coup la projeta plus loin. Elle se redressa et s'assit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Merci ! Ça fait un mal de chien.

Le coup lui avait ouvert les lèvres et un mince filet de sang coulait sur son menton.

-Kakuzu ! Tonna Hidan. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de la frapper ?! Elle n'allait rien me faire ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine !

-Une gamine ?!

Sur ces mots, ladite gamine se leva et se mit à courir en direction de Hidan, un kunaï dans chaque main. Celui-ci se retourna, n'essayant pas d'éviter l'attaque. Il se fit transpercer de part en part tandis qu'il riait à gorge déployée.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Elle fixa Hidan et remarqua son pendentif.

-Ah d'accord… Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, espèce d'imbécile ?!

-Je pensais que tu avais compris. Répliqua Hidan en la fixant intensément.

La jeune fille lâcha ses kunais, toujours plantés dans le torse de Hidan, et recula de quelques pas avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que ce dernier s'arrachait les armes du corps.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Tu crois qu'elle vaut de l'or ?

-Laisse tomber Kakuzu ! Tu n'arriverais pas à la tuer. De toute façon, on doit la ramener au boss.

- Hey, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais vous suivre !

-On ne te donne pas le choix, fillette ! Grogna Kakuzu.

-Je ne suis pas une fillette. J'ai dix-huit ans.

Puis celle-ci tourna les talons et commença à partir.

-Eh ! Où vas-tu ? Lui lança Hidan en courant pour la rattraper.

La jeune fille l'ignora et continua de marcher en regardant devant elle. Soudain elle s'arrêta. Le bras droit de Kakuzu s'était détaché de son corps et lui avait saisi les cheveux, avant de la faire tomber sur le dos en tirant dessus.

-T'as pas entendu, fillette ? Tu restes avec nous pour l'instant.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu me cherches le croûton ? Lâche mes cheveux ! Je vais te tuer !

-Eh Hidan, elle me rappelle quelqu'un.

-La ferme Kakuzu !

-Dis-nous comment tu t'appelle et je te lâche.

-Akasuki. Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?!

-Ok, c'est bien notre cible.

-Je ne suis la cible de personne ! Lâche moi ou je te tue !

Kakuzu rappela son bras après que celui ait libéré Akasuki. Elle se leva puis se retourna lentement, une flamme de haine dans les yeux.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas, on ne s'est jamais vu, je ne vous dois rien !

-Nous sommes venus te chercher pour te ramener à notre base.

-Je ne vous suivrais pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Notre chef veut te proposer un deal.

-Quel deal ?

-On ne sait pas.

-Dans ce cas, c'est non. Je ne vous suivrai pas.

-Si tu ne veux pas nous suivre de plein gré, tu vas le regretter… Reprit Kakuzu.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, le croûton…

Hidan apparut derrière elle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, il lui assena un coup derrière la tête. Akasuki tomba inconsciente dans l'herbe.

-Tu es peut-être immortelle, mais tu peux quand même dormir…

-Prend-la sur ton dos, on part.

L'immortel ne pensa même pas à répliquer, ravi qu'il était à pouvoir porter une de ses compatriotes, qui de plus, était ravissante.

****

Au même instant, non loin d'une chute d'eau, une terrible explosion retentit. Un jeune garçon habillé en Akatsuki et aux cheveux blonds retomba lourdement dans l'eau.

-Deidara ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu ne pouvais pas te mettre ailleurs?! Hurla un autre membre de l'akatsuki aux cheveux rouges.

-Désolé, Sasori-sama… Marmonna le blond en se relevant.

-Vous êtes pathétiques ! Souffla une jeune fille brune.

-Si tu arrêtais de bouger, ça nous faciliterait la tâche! Lui répliqua le shinobi aux cheveux rouges.

- Je ne comprends pas… Vous débarquez et vous commencez à me bombarder. Vous pourriez me dire ce qui vous tracasse, avant d'essayer de me sauter à la gorge.

-Tu dois nous suivre au repaire, c'est le boss qui veut te proposer un deal, yeah. Lui répondit Deidara.

-La ferme ! Fit Sasori en manipulant une de ses marionnettes qui se jeta sur la jeune fille.

La kunoichi se prit son attaque en pleine face et roula dans la poussière.

-C'est malin… Grogna t-elle en découvrant que sa robe était déchirée.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, épousseta ses vêtements avant de regarder le tueur blond dans les yeux. Elle sortit un rouleau de son sac, l'ouvrit et l'étala par terre.

-Je vais en finir avec vous deux. Invocation !

Aussitôt, un katana plus grand que la normale et à la garde bleue surgit dans la main droite de la jeune fille. Elle chargea en direction de Sasori, tout en faisant des signes avec ses mains et esquivant les attaques des marionnettes.

-Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu !

-Sasori-sama, attention ! Yeah !

Une énorme boule de feu se dirigea vers l'akatsuki qui essaya en vain de l'éviter et se la prit de plein fouet. A peine se fut-il relevé qu'il se prit un coup de katana sur l'épaule gauche, qu'il réussit néanmoins à parer à l'aide d'une de ses marionnettes.

-Merde ! Jura la jeune fille.

Elle s'était aperçue que l'akatsuki blond en avait profité pour lui lancer une araignée kamikaze sur le bras, qui sur un mouvement de son maître, explosa. La kunoichi fut encore projetée à plusieurs mètres. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se releva pas. Le blond aida son coéquipier à se relever avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille étendue sans connaissance sur l'herbe, un filet de sang coulant sur sa joue.

-On a réussi Sasori-sama ! Elle est sacrement résistante cette gamine, yeah !

-Oui, très. Prends-la sur ton dos. On s'en va.


End file.
